A Sight To Behold
by Skrywer
Summary: The death of the President of the Louisiana Charter brings a mysterious visitor to Charming. What does this mean for the Sons? Murder, Revenge, and maybe Romance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my character Chase, everything else belongs to the genius behind the story, Kurt Sutter.

Summary: The death of the President of the Louisiana Charter brings a mysterious visitor to Charming. What does this mean for the Sons?

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope it is enjoyable, please leave feedback to let me know if I should continue. Thanks!

Chapter 1

Fall was just settling in and Northern California was beginning to get a nip in the wind. The Teller-Morrow garage was business as usual. Oil changes, spark plugs and brake jobs were lined up for the day.

A new comer on a blacked out Kawasaki street bike pulls into the lot, drawing the attention of the mechanics and some of the Sons. The soft hum of the small engine is killed and the rider, clad in a tinted helmet, slings one long leg over the bike to plant both feet together on the pavement.

Inside the clubhouse, a church is in session.

"We need to deal with the retaliation for what those coward bitches did to Gemma by playing it smart." Tig finishes his speech and looks around the table for who will be the next person to speak.

"You know if you want me in on this, I am here for how ever long is needed." Happy rasps from the end of the table.

Clay nods, "I appreciate that brother. We will need all the bodies we can get."

Kozik looks up, "I can stick around too. Help out any way I can."

"We need to come up with plan that Zobelle won't be able to see coming." Clay taps the gavel on the table signaling the meeting to close.

Jax stands and leaves the room first. As he looks up he sees a rider in black leather with a tinted riding helmet. He has a questioning look on his face as he regards just exactly what the stranger was doing in SOA territory.

By now Jax is joined by his brothers who were filing out of the chapel. Tig notices the leather cut draped over the arm of the rider and shoots Clay a look of disapproval. Happy comes up next to Tig, followed by Kozik and both stand ready for whatever will unfold.

Sensing the unease between club members the rider finally removes the helmet.

Brown hair pores out of the helmet and falls to riders back. Jax opens his mouth in recognition.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" The rider, Chase, walks up to Jax after discarding her helmet on the bar and it is then that Jax and his brothers see the unshed tears in her eyes.

Tig looks down at the cut in her arms and looks back up at her with a look of recognition. Finally the rider speaks.

"They killed him Jackson. They killed them both." She fingers the 'President' patch on the cut with a loving caress then looks back up at Jax, then to Clay as a tear finally rolls down her pale cheek.

"We need to know what happened princess." Clay ushers her into the chapel as the other members make an about-face back into the room they just came from.

The Sons of Anarchy cut lay in the middle of the table displaying the reaper on the back. The Redwood Charter members took their turns glancing at the cut and then to the woman who stood next to Clay. She was attractive standing with her head high even though one could point out the tracks of previous tearstains on her face. She wore typical riding gear that consisted of a fitted black leather jacket and fitted blue jeans that ended in chunky black boots. Her height was a bit taller than normal at around 5'7 with a figure possessing a curvature that told anyone looking that she was in fact a woman. Pale skin with blue eyes, high cheekbones and full lips, she was a woman that attracted attention.

"Why don't you sit down princess and tell us exactly what is going on." Clay ushered to a seat next to Tig that had been brought in from outside the chapel.

"If it is okay with you I would rather stand, I have been riding for a while now." Chase looked at the chair and the fact that she could count on one hand how many times she had been in the clubhouse chapel was not lost to her.

"What has happened Chase?" Jax looks at her with confusion and worry.

Chase takes a deep breath and looks around the room at the faces staring back at her. Will these men help her? They are different from the men in the charter back home but they are still here bound by the common goal and that was brotherhood and family. Would they listen to a woman and avenge their deaths?

"I think we should start with who the hell she is first." Kozik looked at the dark-haired beauty with interest while to his left Happy looked at her with suspicion. Chase looked them both in the eye, an action that made both men appreciate her presence a bit more.

Chase looked directly at Kozik, "I am the daughter of the President of the Baton Rogue charter, my father was James Teller," she stated with a slight southern drawl at the end of her words. Kozik snapped his eyes to Jax.

"She is my cousin." Jax stated with an air that said no one needed to question her presence there again. He just confirmed her station of royalty among the MC.

Here was the founder's niece. She knew the workings of the MC, her father raised her with the same sense of pride that Jax had been raised with. Her only regret at times was her gender, if she was a boy she could of held the seat of Vice President of her father's charter but Jax had taken up the family name and Val had taken the title as princess.

"History lesson later, what happened Chase?" Tig expressed an interest in why the girl he helped to raise during the summers she spent with her favorite Aunt Gemma was here now carrying the cut of her father all the way from Louisiana.

"He's dead. They killed both of my parents." Chase starts to choke up at the thought but continues after she looks to Jax and finds him silently giving her encouragement to say the rest. "I was with Boom, our Sgt. at Arms, were traveling with the guns from the Miami drop point. I hadn't heard from Dad in a few days, which was odd because usually he would check in with Boom to see if the order was correct or if there were any problems. Mama hadn't called either. Me and Boom got back late Friday night and I was too tired to go over to check on both of them. Next day…" she swallows the lump in her throat and looks down at the cut on the table, "I went to the house and found them. Stuff was shattered all over the house. They barged in on Mama while she was there by herself. They tied her to a chair and waited for Dad to come home. They shot Mama first, two rounds to the chest, but they took their time with Dad. He put up a fight….Cut him up bad before they shot him in the back of the head with his hands tied behind his back."

Silence hung in the air for about a minute until rage took its place. "What the fuck! Who the hell killed him?" Jax's eyes were wide and angry.

"I don't know. The charter hasn't been on good terms with a small local gang in the state but I don't think that they would strike out like this; they would know the retaliation it would bring. I think that there is something else here, but I don't know what. What I do know is I want revenge. I had to let the mother charter know first. I didn't come for a handout. I only wanted the charter to know and to be informed when I find the ones responsible. I will make them pay, they have to be dealt with for what they done."

"You don't have to go at this alone. You can stay here as long as you need and we will be behind you not only because you are family but your father was a founder and a President. His death will not come lightly. But we ourselves are dealing with some heavy shit right now." Clay spoke for the first time.

"What is going on, can I do anything?" She looked between Jax and Clay for an answer.

"Gemma's been raped. We are in the middle of our own revenge. I'm sorry Chase." Jax looked at her with compassion while Chase looked at him in shock. She finally sit down in the chair that the prospect brought for her. Her eyes were on the floor and her breathing in short spurts. Some son-a-bitches had raped her aunt! Her parents were dead and her aunt had been raped. Chase's voice eyes turned cold as she looked at Jax and he set back in his chair.

From across the table Happy seen the look and knew it well. She was out for blood and would do anything to make those responsible pay. He looked at her in a new light, one that both made him uncomfortable and excited at the same time. He couldn't recall a time when he seen the look of a cold killer in the eyes of a woman before and what a sight it was to behold.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax finally had the opportunity to look at his cousin again for the first time in years. She took after his older brother Thomas with her dark hair and kind smile. Uncle James, his father's younger brother, had decided to pack up and move to a warmer climate when Chase was nine years old, while also hoping to establish more charters on the East Coast. His plan worked and Chase spent the summers in Charming to stay close to her family. She got tanner and picked up the Louisiana accent, something that Jax would often tease her about.

Always the tomboy growing up, she ran after Jax and Opie dreaming of one day being apart of the club, just like they did, until the day her father had finally told her the truth and broke her heart by letting her know she would not be able to wear a patch. He remembered that day, God how she had hated his existence for a good while it seemed. Gemma always wanted a girl without all the work, and she got it in Chase, a hellion that was destined to be a great Old Lady. When Chase wasn't looking up to the boys, she looked up to Gemma. When they got older, Chase still did anything that Jax and Opie did. Being born an only child, Chase, Jax and Opie were as good as being blood related. Their parents were part of the "First 9" and they grew up in the life together. When Chase got older, her visits to Charming were not as frequent, being older meant responsibilities and even if she didn't wear a cut, she still helped out in club business from time to time, a fact that made her father proud and her mother worry.

Now here she was. Before him was a woman, not a girl with starry eyes running after the boys, but a woman with the cool look of determination and a maturity that came with seeing too much at too young of an age.

"You are staying here, or at my place. Things are too shaky for you to be anywhere else."

"I understand. Jax, I really wanted to come back before all this shit happened."

Chase stepped out into the clubhouse where the guys were pouring drinks are starting a game of pool. She missed the clubhouse back home, the people she knew, these men would take some time to get to know. But one person in particular caught her interest, mainly because of his interest in her. Chase scanned the room while in Jax's presence and couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched. She couldn't peg down whether it was a good thing or a bad one, but none the less she really didn't like to be under scrutiny. It was expected of course, a lot of the younger members didn't know her from her visits as a child and were suspicious of her presence. Chase got that. She would be the same if a new face showed up out of the blue at the chapter back home. It was instinctual to figure out the motives of a stranger, especially with the shit SAMCO was facing, no wonder all guards were up.

"You know I remember when you used to beg me for piggy back rides." A voice spoke from her left. Chase turned around and came face to face with Tig. Although he was misunderstood by most children, Chase had taken a liking to the Sgt. at Arms. At first, the notion of a kid hanging around Tig was something that was both disturbing to him and to other people who knew Tig. But after a short while Tig warmed up to the tot and found her presence amusing, especially her knack for repeating words she didn't understand.

"I have missed you Tigster." Chase fell into his arms. "Although if I asked you for a piggy back ride now, people might get the wrong impression."

Tig gave a small laugh over her shoulder, "Your right darling, they probably would and they wouldn't be wrong in doing so." He released her and stepped back. God, how much a woman she turned out to be, a looker for sure. He would have to keep his eye out for any bad intentions, even if he was a fucked up nut, he still cared for Chase like a niece he never had. He knew how to put the fear of God into some shithead.

"If he gets a hug then by damn so do I." Bobby grabbed Chase into a bear hug picking her up and give a small twirl before planting her back on the floor, "You ain't an Old Lady by now are ya?"

"Oh God no, all the members back home either watched me grow up or are scared shitless to even approach me, plus I had better things to do besides worry about what _boys_ were looking at me."

"Whoo, well then, seems a taught you well, no need to settle down early I say."

"Yeah Uncle Bobby, this coming from the one who has been married, what is it now, four times?" She patted him on the head.

"Hey hey hey, do as I say not as I do." Bobby laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to the bar.

"You sure have grown up, I know you made your daddy proud." Clay approached Chase for the first time and drew her into a hug. Clay had been there alongside her father. He respected the shit of the man, liked him way more than JT. James was more of a comedian than his soul-searching brother. James' philosophy was life is too short not to laugh at it, but he knew when to get serious when business called. Chase got her determination from her father. James always accomplished what he set out to do, even if he broke his back doing it, and he had passed that gene on to his daughter. He could tell the determination in her eyes when she talked of revenge and Clay knew if she was anything like James, those bastards would be dead even if she died trying. It was an admirable trait, but at times a stubborn one. He hated that someone had taken the life of his friend, but he also questioned what shit this might bring to the club when they already had a heaping plate.

"Thanks Clay." Chase softly spoke and Clay gave her one last small pat on the back people releasing her to light his cigar.

"Well I hoped you haven't forgotten about me, the man who taught you how to drive and how to bluff at cards." Piney rasped as he stepped up to Chase. She almost cried again at seeing her favorite member of the First Nine. He had gained more weight, also had acquired more red blood vessels around his cheeks, part due to lack of oxygen and part due to his love of drink. Other than those few details, Piney was still the same man, a man who she called 'Paw' because she thought of him as her grandfather and still did.

"Paw, oh how I have missed you," She leaned forward and hugged him tightly. A few tears slipped out from her closed lids when she embraced Piney. She knew he was always the one she went to for advice or when things got bad, and now she would have to again.

"Hey enough waterworks, you're where you need to be." He whispered into her hair and he patted her head. He felt her nod at his words and with a sniff, she pulled back and the tears were gone. "We will figure this out; in the meantime, you aren't going anywhere. You have already been gone too long."

"I know, I do wanna stick around, it has been a long time, and I really don't have anything to go back to that doesn't remind me of them." Her parents, her now dead parents. She knew the Vice President would step up and take the gavel, she gave Cowboy her blessing before she left, the club would search for the killers, and they would carry on, but she followed her instincts and came back to where her family was, where she was born.

"Well I can't think of any other place for you to been then, get settled, find me if when you wanna talk." And with that Piney left out of the clubhouse. The cabin she assumed, that is where he would be, in true Piney fashion.

"Chase, let me show ya around to the people you don't know." Jax led her over to the end of the bar where a tan skinned head, adorned with a mohawk and tattoos, peaked over the screen of a laptop. "This is Juice, he is our intel officer."

"Oh hey," Juice gave a small wave. Shy, that must be it, she thought, he had that boyish quality to him that Chase found enduring. One of the prospects back home, Stick, had the same air about him. Although unlike Juice, Stick got his name because his figure reminding you of a walking stick, tall and lankly with a geek brain.

"Hey nice to meet you, I may need to ask after your services sometime, might need you to do some digging for me."

"Oh right, sure, just let me know if I can help." With that went back to whatever task his was doing.

"Oi, Jax neva told me 'bout no fine lass of a cousin he had. Chibs, nice ta meet ya love." The man with the scarred cheeks offered his hand, which she readily accepted. He didn't shake her hand but instead kissed the back of it making her give a slight giggle and the feeling of his facial hair brushing the skin.

"Yeah well there was a time when Jax was ashamed to have me around, of course I was six and he was seven, and I wanted to play MC with him and Opie. A girl wasn't cool back then."

"Ha ha, hard to believe that was ol' Jackie-boy."

"Oh I could tell you many stories on Jackson that you wouldn't believe."

Chibs let out an abrupt laugh, kissed her hand again and went off still chuckling to himself.

Jax steered Chase to the pool table,"Oookay, remind me not to have you two in a room together."

"Oh blackmail is a wonderful thing Jackson."

"That works both ways, don't forget."

At that comment she stopped ribbing him, knowing he had just as much dirt on her as she did on him.

At the pool table were the last members she hadn't met. One of them being the owner of the eyes that had kept tabs on her since she walked in the building and the other was the man who had been educated on her history in church. _Oh great, this should be good. _

"Chase, this is Kozik and Happy, they are transfer members from Tacoma."

"Umm which one of you is Happy, cause neither of you fit the name." Kozik half-smiled and looked towards Happy with a gleam in his eye.

"I am Kozik, that there is Happy, even if he doesn't look it."  
>"Okay, I won't ask." Smart girl, Happy thought. Too many women had tried to find the meaning behind his name and it got old quick. Being around the club, she probably figured out his role and didn't press the issue.<p>

"I didn't know there was princess to the MC. I would have definitely been more charitable at our first meeting." Kozik gave her a good up and down before looking back into her eyes with a flirtatious smile. Happy glanced towards Kozik. Charitable, he knew how charitable Kozik thought he was, douchebag.

"Right, well, nice to meet you both." Chase turned and walked away with Jax. Kozik turned to find Happy watching Chase walk away. He knew when his brother had something in his sights, he just didn't know for what reason.


End file.
